Ambiguous Inversion
by Despondence
Summary: "What is victory?" They were just silent, dumbfounded by those simple words. Each of them knew the answer to that already. Even though they were facing an all-out thunderstorm created by a fearless monster, they kept their lips in a fine, straight line. OC. HIATUS.
1. Not so Enchantee

**Despy's Note: **Eheheee. See, told ya I'd rewrite et. e w e

**Pairing/s: **No pairings yet.  
**Genres: **Humor, Friendship (and maybe Romance later, it depends kjaskjdad)  
**Warning/s: **OOC, OC, typographical and grammatical errors, Language

* * *

_"It is an inversion which is quite ambiguous to them."_

**Ambiguous Inversion**

**Chapter One**

* * *

_"Do you really mean that?"_

_"Yes. I promise."_

o o o

Sanada Genichirou wondered what would the 'new manager' seem like.

Sanada just went to the principal's office after receiving a message from a student that he w as looking for him. The principal told him that they were having a 'new manager'. Though he didn't show it, Sanada became shocked about it and asked him why politely. The principal said that he wasn't exactly _pleased _with the results from the Kantou Tournament. He was expecting them to get first place, but the team got second only. He also reminded Sanada about their school's motto, which was 'to win', and in the letter that the 'new manager' sent him, it said that 'she' could help them meet victory. The principal didn't tell him anymore details but he approved her request.

Their captain, Yukimura Seiichi, was still at the hospital. Sanada was the acting leader/captain of the team. The principal seemed confident about his decision. Sanada knew him. This man would never let something like this slip away easily from his grasp. As much as Sanada hated having a _girl _in the team, he had no other choice but to approve of it as well.

He hoped he wasn't going to regret his decision.

And before Sanada left, the principal told him that Sanada would meet 'her' later at afternoon practice. Sanada didn't know if he felt excited about it or not.

As he was walking in the hallways, Sanada thought of picturing the 'new manager' in his mind. Well, it would hurt to imagine anyway.

Considering that she caught the principal's eyes, he could see a beautiful yet fierce; graceful yet powerful girl standing tall and proud. She was about 5'6" or 5'7" in height, and physically fit and healthy. She was someone who was very disciplined, complete with the proper manners and posture. She could also be-

"Gah-!"

Before he knew it, the student he accidentally bumped into was about to fall, but as quickly as he could, Sanada grabbed her arm and pulled her up with ease.

How silly of him. He had been too occupied with his thoughts.

(But good thing he has fast reflexes.)

"I'm sorry," they said in unison.

There was a pause.

She looked up at him with her wide, blue eyes. He looked down at her with unfazed, brown eyes.

An awkward silence filled the air between them.

She blinked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, are you... Sanada Genichirou?"

"... Yes. Why do you ask?"

She grinned a bit. He frowned slightly.

(Sanada didn't know why but he just saw a malicious glint in her eyes.)

"Hi, I'm the new manager. Nice to meet you, Sanada Genichirou-kun."

Sanada almost gaped. _That_ caught him off guard.

She held her hand out. He stared at it.

(Well, Sanada was _very_ surprised.)

(_This girl is the-_)

"... Glad to meet you, too."

(_-new manager?_)

She was still holding her hand out. He was still staring at it.

He just couldn't believe it.

"What? Something- Oh, I forgot!"

She laughed as she bowed. He deadpanned as he stood perfectly still.

"Sorry 'bout that. I'm still not used to the things around here..."

And, wait, she was a... _foreigner?_

"... Okay."

"Yeah... so, uh... I have to go now! See you later at afternoon practice!"

And she jogged away.

With a face as straight as a line, Sanada stood there, wondering what in the world just happened.

First, he just met the manager with a broken Japanese accent.

And that was when realization splashed him a bucket of cold water.

Sanada Genichirou was very wrong about his description of the 'new manager'.

(Wait, he didn't even get to know her name.)

o o o

As much as he could remember, it was August 6 when Yanagi Renji first saw their 'new manager'.

She was his classmate during his second year. Though Yanagi didn't have much information about her (he wasn't interested in collecting data about a female specie in the first place), he just knew she was a transfer student from Los Angeles, California. Also, he didn't know why but the girl didn't last long. She immediately went back to America after three months for some unknown reasons.

Then, after approximately eight months, she's back again. Well, since she's somehow a part of the team, why not gather data about her?

And Yanagi did.

He found out that she is from 3-B, wherein she is classmates with Marui and Niou. She is 5 feet and 4 inches high, and weighs for about 45 kilograms. She is usually seen eating strawberry-flavored Pocky and/or playing with a Rubik's cube. She likes to read books, mostly about sports, and to take pictures of whatever she finds interesting.

And with the rest of his data about her, she didn't quite match the kind of manager he had in mind.

Oh, wait. He had a short conversation with her this morning. It was quite awkward but nonetheless, he acquired a little knowledge about her.

"Yanagi Renji-kun, right?"

While he was walking to school, she just suddenly popped out from his side. Her sudden appearance surprised him a bit, but Yanagi remained calm.

"Yes."

"I'm the new manager, by the way."

Out of the corner of his eyes, Yanagi studied her. He kept silent for a moment as if he was waiting for... _something_ from her. But her face was straight, her eyes were blank and her lips were shut.

Oh, well. He already knew it anyway.

"I know. Glad to meet you, manager-san."

She stared at him with skeptical, blue eyes.

For a second there, Yanagi caught a certain glint of malice.

"You're the data person...? So you have... all of your teammates' data then?"

He smiled a thin smile as Yanagi chuckled inwardly. So he's not the only one who's been doing research, eh?

"Yes. You can say that."

"I see... Well, see ya later at afternoon practice!"

And she jogged away.

(She was a 'data person' just like him.)

o o o

The 'new manager' is a girl. Blech.

Kirihara Akaya was dreading for afternoon practice. Their vice-captain, Sanada, told them they were going to meet her later. Kirihara didn't want that. Kirihara didn't like that.

Why?

The answer is simple.

It's because the manager's a _girl_; meaning, she's one of those girls who just signed up for this just because she wants to join the_ boys_. She will be all like, "Hey, look! I'm the manager of these boys! I'm so lucky and happy and so pretty! LOOK AT ME! I DEMAND FOR SOME _DAMN _ATTENTION!"

Or...

"Um... Hello... I-I... am just here because... I like insert-name-here-senpai-or-kun..."

And maybe...

"Yes, be jealous, _bitches!_ I'm the most popular girl in the school now 'cause I'm so beautiful and I'm the manager of this _fuckin'_ team!"

_U-G-H, __**UGH**__._

Kirihara made a face close to disgust. He will not hesistate to kill that girl with his hands (or maybe he will hesitate _a bit_ because that'll be too messy). Ah, he'll just tie a rope around her or put duct tape on her mouth or throw her to a cliff or burn her alive.

Yeah.

And with that, Kirihara enjoyed eating his lunch (ten pieces of sushi made especially by his mom and onee-chan, sucker) as he imagined all the possible ways to kill the manager in a less messy way.

_'Hm, what more? I can pour acid on her... or just throw pies! No, not just pies... Pies with poison-'_

"Hello, Kirihara Akaya-kun."

"GACK!"

Kirihara stumbled backwards. Wide, emerald eyes met amused, sapphire ones. He wasn't expecting a girl suddenly popped out from nowhere. And _wait, _she knew his name...?

(Well, he _is_ popular anyway, he thought.)

Letting out a small grin, Kirihara finally regained his composure. The girl sitting opposite of him just chuckled.

"Who are ya?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

Kirihara began observing the girl. She was a bit small and pale- wait, she was _too _pale for a regular Japanese. Was she a foreigner then? Plus, her accent was weird.

And the glint in her blue eyes wasn't something Kirihara normally notice in a typical Japanese girl's eyes.

"What if I tell that I'm gonna be your manager this afternoon and the following days and months?"

Kirihara almost gaped. Was she serious? She _has_ gotta be kidding. _Yeah._ She sounded funny anyway.

"Then I'm gonna kill you."

He just gave her a grin. She laughed at it.

_"I'm looking forward to that."_

This time, Kirihara's face went like '_What-the-fuck'_.What the _hell _did she just say? It was in _fucking _English!

"What the _hell_ did you just-"

But he was immediately cut off with a sweet smile and a pat on the head. Before he could even react, she was already standing on her feet and told him, "I have to go now, Kirihara-kun. Nice meeting you, by the way. See you later at afternoon practice!"

And with that, she walked away rather briskly and disappeared from Kirihara's sight.

Silence filled him for a moment.

Kirihara broke into a huge grin.

Oh, he can't wait for afternoon practice. Kirihara swore he was _so _going to get her for _that_.

o o o

"Hey, dude! I heard the manager is a girl."

"And, _oh! _She's a freakin' foreigner!"

After hearing that short chit-chat from a pair of non-regulars, Marui Bunta got very excited. He wanted time to move faster and meet her soon. Oh, don't give him that look. Who wouldn't be excited to meet the boy's tennis club's 'new manager' anyway?

Marui wondered how she'd be like. Maybe she'd be awesome? Or cool? Was she cute or pretty? Beautiful?

Oh, he didn't think about her being dumb and all. She got accepted by Sanada _freaking _Genichirou. Yanagi _freaking _Renji approved of her. And for Pete's sake, the _freaking _principal welcomed her with open arms!

That meant she wasn't just a _girl_. She was _something_.

As Marui just finished his lunch, he decided to go find the 'new manager'. Yeah, that'll be awesome! He'll definitely get along with her. Maybe they'll be friends and... even best friends! Or more than-

"You're Marui Bunta-kun...?"

The male redhead blew a bubble as he blinked. The female redhead fixed her huge, black-framed glasses as she blinked back.

Marui began wondering. Who is she? What is she doing here? And more importantly, where did this girl come from? He was sure he came here at the back of the school's main building all by himself. And no one was following him, this genius made sure of that. So... _how?_

He shrugged. Oh, well.

"Yeah, I am. Why?"

With his short reply, the girl just smiled a short, sweet smile. Marui also happened to catch a small glint of malice in her blue eyes.

_'... Okay, now that is... _weird_.'_

"Ah, as I thought. I'm the new manager, by the way."

Suddenly, all of his 'new manager' dreams and fantasies went _poof! _This small and unhealthy-looking girl was _the new manager? _

Somewhere, something inside Marui began crying.

"Well then, see you later at afternoon practice!"

And as she jogged away, Marui wished time or the universe would move slower than a hundred-year old tortoise.

o o o

Jackal Kuwahara was okay about having a new, female manager.

Jackal wasn't the type to go around whining with complaints or jumping with excitement about it. In fact, he was kind of thankful now that a girl would handle them. He just wished she wasn't like his teammates. Not that he was complaining about their attitude but...

Aside from him, Jackal just wanted to have at least another one _normal _being in the team, his friends/teammates weren't anything close to _that_.

One redhead is a food addict, especially to those things called 'cakes' and 'sweets'.

One second year is a possible serial killer in the future. He may seem... _adorable_ but when once he steps inside the courts, the kid turns into a devil quite literally.

One brunette is a slight maniac. He'll collect data from you- and data from you means _everything_ about you.

One violet-haired guy is a gentleman, but little did some people know was he has a sadistic side.

One is a trickster, and he can think of a prank in an instant and he can do it to you any time and any place.

One has anger management issues, and once you make a mistake, he'll slap you _hard-core_.

One is an unconscious sadist. Plus, he's merciless creäture.

And Jackal himself isn't safe either. So having a _normal _manager might keep him and the rest of the team-

"Hello."

Jackal jolted upright by the sudden appearance of a small girl in front of him. Has he been too occupied with his thoughts and that he didn't even notice her?

"Um, hi."

That came too awkward. With a person you didn't even know was staring right into your eyes... It was hard to speak for Jackal, you know.

"You're Jackal Kuwahara, the Brazilian tennis player...?"

Okay. Who is _she? _How did she know his-

"I'm the new manager. Nice to meet you."

_Oh._

"N-Nice to meet you, too."

He was quite surprised. Jackal's wish wasn't exactly granted but... The manager looked slightly _okay _to him.

"Okay. Well then, see you later at afternoon practice!"

Never mind about everything that Jackal just said. The new manager wasn't _okay_. Why?

The glint of malice in her peculiar, blue eyes told him so.

o o o

Yagyuu Hiroshi just met the 'new manager'.

She was quite small and thin, with a face composed of two huge, blue eyes behind those thick glasses and a pointed nose above her tiny, pink lips. She looked almost as innocent as a child, but then again, based from his past experiences, Yagyuu knew she wasn't who she appeared like.

But according to Yanagi, she was interesting.

The 'new manager' Yagyuu met was rather eccentric. The way she just appeared right in front of him and how she stared at him during their conversation almost ruined his collected composure.

"Hello, Yagyuu Hiroshi-kun," she said with a thin smile.

He acknowledged her presence with a nod. "Good afternoon."

Though he didn't express it, Yagyuu was wondering how this girl knew his name. He knew himself that he wasn't popular anyway.

Then, as she was gazing at him, Yagyuu couldn't point out but there was something odd about her.

"So you're the so-called 'Gentleman'," she grinned. "Nice to meet you. I'm the new manager, by the way."

Yagyuu remained calm even after he saw the glint malice in her blue eyes.

"A great pleasure to meet you," he said, fixing his glasses to get a better view.

"Well then, I'll see you at afternoon practice!"

Yagyuu just watched her as the girl jogged away.

_'Indeed,'_ he thought. _'The 'new manager' was... _interesting_.'_

o o o

With a weird, lazy girl around, aternoon practice was quite awkward.

Niou Masaharu was silently sitting on the bench after running thirty laps ordered especially by his _loving_ vice-captain. He was just waiting for Yagyuu, so Niou, who was bored, stayed there to watch the manager.

And the scene before his eyes was amusing to watch.

Unknown to the non-regulars, the one they were giving awkward looks and deadly glares was the 'new manager' they were so excited about. She hasn't introduced herself to the non-regulars yet, he thought. His teammates though, namely Sanada and Kirihara, looked like they were about to explode while Yanagi and the others were only keeping an eye on her.

Niou looked at the manager. And all those people with an intention to strangle her to death, she looked as if she didn't care while she lied on the bleachers.

_Meh._ He just shrugged. Like he cared about that girl.

For the last time, Niou glanced back at the manager. And would you look at that? She was staring at him.

Niou kept a straight face on. The manager broke into a small grin.

"Puri."

o o o

Each of them were unique and she liked it a lot.

Sanada Genichirou was a rock but he could still melted and molded into a clay. Yanagi Renji was cool. His data were simply perfection. Kirihara Akaya was a cute brat. Period. Marui Bunta was adorable. His imaginations were adorable, too. Jackal Kuwahara was sweet. He reminded her of chocolates. Yagyuu Hiroshi was 99.9% CCC*. She knew. Niou Masaharu was Niou Masaharu. Another period. Yukimura Seiichi was still in the hospital but he'll be out soon.

She couldn't wait anymore.

Just before afternoon practice was about to end, she finally hopped off of the bleachers with the microphone she brought and headed towards Sanada and Yanagi. The non-regulars, as well as the other regulars, were already lined up in rows just as she got to the pair. Though annoyance was clearly written on his face, Sanada just raised an eyebrow at her as if he was asking her what in the world she was doing here. She just smiled at him and kept it until she turned to Yanagi. When he got her message, the brunette just nodded. She just grinned, and Yanagi explained everything to Sanada with one look.

After she got Sanada's great nod of approval, she turned her microphone on, cleared her throat and said...

"I'm Kagami Aika, the brand new manager! _Echantée!_"

* * *

*CCC - Cool, Calm, & Collected.

**Despy's Note:** Mehehe, that's all for chapter one. Pairings aren't decided yet. Maybe I'll let you readers decide. Mehe. e w e Anyway...

**Comments, opinions and critiques are very welcome! :D Reviews, faves and alerts are very much appreciated! X)**


	2. Surprise

**Despy's Note: **OHMIGOSH, THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS/FAVES/ALERTS! I REALLY, REALLY APPRECIATE IT ANDILOVEYOUGUYSALREADY ASKDJASKDJ

**Pairing/s: **No pairings yet.  
**Genres: **Humor, Friendship, Romance (in the future chapters)  
**Warning/s: **OOC, OC, typographical and grammatical errors

**Disclaimer: **I do own Prince of Tennis or its characters. (ahaha, I forgot to add it in the first chap sorry about that skdjasd)

* * *

**Ambiguous Inversion**

**Chapter Two**

o o o

_"Okay. I believe in you then."_

o o o

"Hey, isn't that Kagami Aika?"

"The new manager, right?"

The news spread faster than the plague. And within a few days, Kagami Aika, who was basically _invisible_, became an instant superstar.

Every now and then, no Rikkai student will miss a chance to snatch a look at the famous manager. They want to see how she looks like. They want to see her red hair and blue eyes. They want to see her thin physique and pale complexion. They want to watch how she acts like. They want to watch how she eats Pocky. They want to watch how she plays with her Rubik's cube. It is almost as if she got stalkers from everywhere.

She gained fans, who wholeheartedly give her gifts, flowers and chocolates. After all, she was the one who was going to 'take care' of their 'beloved boys'. But of course, it is a lie that no popular student earns haters. Every one of the them gets at least one, you know. While people are treating her with kindness and sincerity, some throw her dirty looks and deadly glares.

The teachers suddenly became angels. After becoming the manager of the boy's tennis club, they were all smiling at her like innocent children. Before, they always try to embarrass her, but now, they look up at her.

The number of her bullies got quadrupled. They were three only, but then, they suddenly became a herd of elephants and tigers.

Kagami didn't actually think that they were _this_ irritating.

As much as Kagami hated it, she has to live with all of these. She already knew the consequences fans, bullies, haters, stalkers and all the attention in the world-but she still joined the team.

Besides, _they_ are worth these troubles anyway.

With that thought in mind, Kagami's eyes glinted maliciously.

o o o

Sanada Genichirou was in peace.

Though he was a bit irritated, Sanada worked as calmly and quietly as he could be. He tried not to mind that the manager of the team was missing (she told him she has something important to do), and kept on working. He was about to finish the last one from the principal when five loud knocks boomed inside the room. The door suddenly opened, and a certain redhead girl with large, blue eyes peaked inside.

Sanada sighed inwardly. She was finally here.

"Come in, Kagami-san."

Kagami grinned before she entered gleefully inside. Sanada paused from writing, and he just watched her as she looked around the medals and trophies. She was wasting her time around here, he thought. She's supposed to do something _important_. Irritated, Sanada cleared his throat loudly, which finally caught the girl's attention.

She made her way towards him, laughing a bit. "Sorry 'bout that. I get easily distracted sometimes. But all those gold and silver stuffs... You guys are really wicked!"

Sanada ignored her and he kept on staring at Kagami as if he was asking her something.

"Right. You see, I came here to tell you something."

Thank the gods, she was finally serious. Sanada was getting-

"I want you guys to have a practice match with Midori Academy.

_What?_

"Don't worry, I already talked to their coach, principal and captain and our head master about it. It's all settled now.

_WHAT?_

"And you, as the acting captain of the team... Well, all I need is your approval."

Sanada's eyebrows furrowed. This girl was certainly giving her headaches. She was acting without his consent! And did she even know anything about the school? Plus, after the Kantou tournament, the team members still have a lot of catching up to do! Right now, they have no time for practice matches!

But Sanada has to admit that she was brilliant... in an idiotic way.

"Have you talked to Yanagi about this?" he asked, refusing to make an eye contact.

"Yep! He already approved of it even before I talked to the head master."

_'For his data'_, Sanada thought.

"When's the match? And what time?"

She grinned joyfully. "Friday morning, this week!"

"Eight o'clock...?"

"Yes!"

Kagami slammed a paper on his table. It was the letter, and Sanada noticed one line wasn't signed yet. Really... So he was only one left? He was very hesitant, but he had no other choice but to agree. What could he do about it anyway? She already convinced almost everyone.

"Alright," Sanada said as he signed the paper. "We'll announce it later."

"Okay! I'll leave you now! Good luck!"

And he wondered if she still had something in mind that he wasn't really expecting from someone like her.

o o o

That afternoon, the manager was gone.

At first, they just thought she was late. That girl never came on time. Even on morning practice, she was always ten to fifteen minutes late. She said it was about her house's distance from the school, but some of them just thought she wasn't a morning person like any of them or she was just lazy.

Then, after almost half an hour, they realized the redhead was still out of sight. She was always sitting on the bleachers and eating Pocky while watching them practice, but Kagami was nowhere around.

Marui told them he saw her exiting their classroom in a rush and he didn't get the chance to ask her where she was going. He thought she must have finally realized that she was _always_ late, and decided to come on time for practice. But she didn't come. Ah, maybe she was just planning something. No one could tell what she might be doing.

And in the end, they just ignored the matter and everyone continued with their own businesses. Sanada watched over the second years, Yanagi kept an eye on the freshmen, the non-regulars went along with their daily training regimen and the other regulars rallied against each other on the courts.

But for some reason, they were all thinking of the same thing. It was also something that they'd come to realize after spending for about a week with her. And to think about it, it was rather strange. They didn't know anything about her, except that she was an unpredictable package of laziness.

_'She'll be back before practice ends.'_

o o o

Compared to the team, they were weak.

It was one of the conclusions that Kagami could think of after her short visits at Midori Academy's boys' tennis club. Some of the member's physical abilities were average while the others are almost below it. They all have small muscles, and they also looked like they could only last for about an hour or less in a match. If she brought Sanada with her, he'd seem like a monster who could easily crush them with his mere thumb.

But the Goddess of Fortune wasn't slightly in their favor. Well, there was a big problem about that school's tennis players.

Even though they were weak in terms of physical abilities, their peculiar techniques were unique and monstrous. Their blithe bodies allowed them to move freely and faster than anyone else. The members were also flexible, which allowed them to hit the ball in any angle. Plus, their stamina was unbelievably strong, like they could endure a match longer than Marui and Kikumaru Eiji joined together.

They all improved significantly after the suffering from a defeat.

If they were going to face the Rikkai's regulars with their current condition- not that she was underestimating her own school's players- there was a possibility that Midori Academy's players could defeat them. Kagami let out a sigh. Just thinking about it was simply worth more than a face buried in a palm.

Begrudginly, Kagami brought out a pen and a notepad and started jotting down notes and things-to-do for tomorrow.

Ah, she has a lot of things to do.

o o o

The manager got back ten minutes before practice ended. They didn't know why but she looked different like someone just stole her Pocky and Rubik's cube.

The look on her face was something bordering between anger and annoyance.

She just marched inside the courts like she was a mad boss (thankfully, she didn't get hit by any balls around), and walked directly towards Sanada who was having a light rally against Yanagi. They didn't speak to each other, but the taller one got the small girl's message. Sanada then announced to pick up the balls and clean up everything, then ordered them to line up in five rows after their tasks. As usual, the regulars were at the front row, while the others remained behind. Sanada and Yanagi were only quietly standing on either side of the female redhead.

None of them was talking. Kagami broke into a huge grin.

"Today's Monday," her voice occupied the silence around. "Worst part of the week, eh?"

And the silence was back. All of them was serious, except for Kagami. Before, she looked like she was going to murder someone, but now, she was back on her layback attitude. She was a weird bipolar, they thought.

"Anyway, I'm going to give you a few reasons to dread for Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and even Friday."

Some members tensed.

"Firstly, the regulars are going to have a practice match on Friday-

The regulars deadpanned.

"And lastly, from now on, all of you- regulars, the non-regulars and the freshmen- are going to have a new training menu."

There was a sudden panic, anguish and terror. They were for the non-regulars and freshmen, though. They didn't exactly know what to feel.

"Questions?"

"What school?"

It was Marui who asked that question. He was only curious about it. Why did she sound like she was scaring them? Were they going to play against some strong school or something? Or maybe... high-school players? Ah, that would be _awesome_.

"Midori Academy's players. They will be your opponent."

Then again, the regulars looked like they didn't care. This time, Kagami narrowed her eyes. They are thinking they can easily defeat them, eh?

"Other questions?"

Silence followed.

The manager shrugged. "Alright, if you don't have any other questions, you can change now and leave the school. The regulars, stay inside and I'll come in to give you a few instructions for tomorrow's training."

Right after those words, the boys went to the changing room and Kagami waited for the regulars outside.

o o o

"I don't get it."

"Of course you don't."

"Shut _up_, Niou-senpai! I wasn't talking to you!"

"What is it anyway, Akaya?"

Kirihara glared at Niou before he turned towards Marui. Ever since they were temporarily dismissed by the manager, he had thought about what she said. What are they going to do tomorrow anyway?

"Are we going to do, like, something different tomorrow?"

"Maybe," Jackal said as he fixed his necktie. "You'll never know what that girl is planning."

"Then I'm betting it's something out of this world!"

"You sound pretty enthusiastic about it, Marui-kun."

"Of course, he is. What can we do? Bunta likes the manager!"

"_No_, I do _not_, Niou!"

"Ne, Fuku-buchou, do you anythin' about it?"

"... Of course."

"What is-"

Before Kirihara could even finish his question, four knocks boomed inside the room. They were all alarmed, and they all looked at each other.

"BOYS, ARE YOU DONE NOW?"

_'She was listening.'_

o o o

The smile on her face was so sweet it could even give you diabetes. The manager's pissed off, everyone could tell, and the reason behind it was very obvious.

"Now that you all are _finally _finished," her voice was as sweet as poison apples. "Tomorrow morning, you guys are going to train with the boys from the swimming club. So... you guys are going to wear these!"

And Kagami brought something out from her bags. One by one, the boys' eyes widened by a fraction. They didn't know if it was a punishment or not.

"Are we really going to wear _that_?"

Kirihara's reaction was a mixture of terror and disgust.

"Yes," Kagami just smiled at the boy. "Like it or not, dear, you're going to wear _it_."

Jackal, who was slightly horrified, turned to Sanada and whispered, "You knew about this, don't you?"

Sanada didn't answer. Well, the only thing that he knew was the training part with the swimming club, but the clothes...? That, he wasn't expecting. And he also did _not_ like _it_.

"Why do we have to wear _that_?" Marui asked coolly, trying not to sound as horrified as Kirihara was.

"It's part of the training, sugar," replied the female redhead and tossed a piece of _clothing _at him.

Once she's finished handing out their clothing, she went in front of the boys and smiled more sweetly. "Tomorrow, I'll come as early as I can and I'm expecting you guys are already wearing _that_. If you fail to do it, I'll make sure you're going to taste something worse than hell. Anyway, since it's really getting late now, Sanada and I will just tell you some of the training's details tomorrow morning. Any other questions? None? Well then, see you guys tomorrow!"

And Kagami marched out without any word.

"Is this gonna make my butt look-"

"Oh, just shut up."

* * *

**Despy's Note: **So how was it? XD I didn't know what I was writing I just let my hand do the work for me HAHAHA adkfjkdsgj anyway...

**Comments, opinions and critiques are welcome! XD Reviews, faves and alerts are very much appreciated! X)**

[BTW, shall we start the poll? Who's gonna be 'the one' for Kagami Aika? HAHA XD]


	3. The General and Her Lieutenants

**Despy's Note: **To my dear readers, thank you very much for the faves/alerts/reviews! YOU GUYS ARE MY PRECIOOUUSSSSSSSSS-ES (wait, that's not even a word but MEH KJASDKASJ) I really love those positive feedbacks. e w e And I shall thank you guys _again_, for they fueled up my passioooon.

Oh, and in this chapter, I shall show a side of Kagami Aika. You may not like it, though. o3o

**Pairing/s: **No pairings yet.  
**Genres: **Humor, Friendship, Romance  
**Warning/s: **OOC, OC, typographical and grammatical errors, language

**Disclaimer: **Despy does not own Prince of Tennis or its characters. Takeshi Konomi-sensei does.

* * *

**Ambiguous Inversion**

**Chapter Three**

o o o

_"I will never fail you."_

o o o

Today, it is Tuesday; day one of the regulars' training.

This time, Kagami wasn't late. Before the regulars arrived, she was already inside the gym, the location of the swimming pools. And much to their surprise, she was also wearing her own set of clothing; a two piece bathing suit beneath her zipped-down jacket. They were expecting that she'd be late, like Kagami would just dash inside the gym while wearing her uniform.

But with someone like Kagami Aika, you should really _expect the unexpected._

Right now, she's talking to with Rei Shinomiya, captain of the swimming club. They can't fathom what they are talking about, but it has definitely something to do with the regulars' training. Kagami is just grinning like the idiot she is and that can only mean it's _business_.

Sanada, with the rest of the team following behind, approached the pair. Kagami took notice of his intimidating presence and paused from talking before the redhead looked at the hunky guy from head to toe.

She blinked once, then twice.

An awkward silence followed.

Kagami glanced at the remaining six men behind him. And just like Sanada, the boys were also wearing the same type of clothing; short, tight, black and-

"PFF-"

_Perfection_.

The raven-haired man tried to keep his calm and told himself not to scream at the laughing hyena. Instead, he just glowered over her and firmly (yet almost forcefully), Sanada pronounced her name. "Kagami-san."

"Y-Yeah, yeah... I-I know... It's just that..." Kagami managed to speak between her laughs. "You guys are s-so- PFFT! L-look at those-! Oh, gods! O-Once your fan g-girls see... _that_, I-I'm sure t-they're gonna have-"

"_Kagami Aika._"

"Alright, alright! I-I'm okay now!" she wiped the teardrops from the corner of her eyes. "I'll stop, I'll stop..."

Oh, she better stop. Sanada was almost fuming.

Kagami cleared her throat. "A-anyway, as you can see, our members are-"

And the conversation about each member's body structure and abilities/techniques finally commenced. For about a century later, it finally ended just as the small female smiled and clapped her hands together before she turned towards the other regulars.

There was something wrong with that smile. It was too adorable and-

"Listen up, ladies, 'cause I'm gonna say this _once!_"

Silence.

The overly adorable smile became a hard scowl. Her huge, innocent blue eyes went wild and aggressive, and a deadly glare from those orbs greeted them.

All in all, Kagami looked like the pissed girl who charged inside the courts yesterday. They didn't see that one coming.

"You are going to take a break from those pathetic, little machines! You boys aren't drooling babies to play with those things anymore!"

Scratch that, she was worse than the last day. _This _was a completely different side of Kagami Aika.

"You're gonna run sixty laps around the gym and do fifty push-ups and forty sit-ups, alright? I don't want to see _anyone _foolin' around or all of you will taste _hell_. Got that?"

Some of them gaped, others smirked and the rest could only blink their eyes.

"Now what are you waitin' for, pussies? Start movin' your asses and _run!_"

Another spawn of the devil has revealed itself.

o o o

Man, she sure is an unpredictable package.

For someone like her, she was unbelievably as tough as a Cape Cod fisherman. Right now, she is nothing like the sweet and lazy girl they knew days ago.

After they performed her instructions, she made them do it all over again for about _ten times_. Throwing off insults to the regulars, Kagami constantly yelled and mocked them through that huge, yellow microphone of hers.

"C'mon, you bunch of pipsqueaks! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT? EVEN PATRICK STARFISH CAN DO BETTER THAN _THAT!_"

The scene was annoying and hilarious at the same time, since the glorious boys from the tennis club were underdogs to that small, bug-eyed girl. Kagami knew that puppy dog eyes and sugar-coated words would not make them move to their feet. For the mean time, her own little act of sweetness and crap; she moved it aside. It was time to show them what she was really made of.

Sugar cubes and everything nice were surely out of the list. Only that hot and spicy taste from a chili pepper was definitely in.

o o o

"Alright, pussies! Water break for three minutes sharp!"

The regulars just finished doing the some of the pool exercises; composed of holding their breath for a maximum time of three minutes, jumping up and down for a number of one hundred and fifty (seven times), and diving for the five hundred coins that Kagami tossed into the pool (three times).

It was a training formulated by the devil himself. And it was only the first and second halves. What more did that girl think of?

"Geez, what happened to Kagami-chan?" Marui said after finishing a bottle of water. "Did an evil spirit possess her or somethin'?"

"Maybe," shrugging his shoulders, Kirihara answered. "That girl is just really _weird_."

"Nah, she's just a female version of Sanada," Niou joined in, "with an adorable, potty mouth. Puri."

"T-then... Which one of them is w-worse than the other, Sanada or Kagami?"

The trio blinked. All three heads turned to Sanada then to Kagami and finally, back to Jackal. Now that's an interesting question. It was like the Brazilian player just asked them to choose which one between those two was rightful ruler of hell.

Their fearsome vice-captain or their small but terrible manager...?

They have known Sanada for years now but they still haven't tasted his wrath completely. Kagami, however, has just started managing the team and here she is on her king-of-Sparta mode. But-

Ah, _wait._

What the hell are they thinking? It's _him _who is much worse than those two! Even if you combine them together, the victor will still be _him_.

"I'll vote for Yukimura-buchou."

"For once, I shall agree with the seaweed-head."

"Likewise."

_Yukimura Seiichi _is, after all, the _captain_ of the boys' tennis club.

"OKAY! BREAK IS OVER, MUSHROOMS! GO TO THE POOL. TEN LAPS. _NOW!_"

o o o

Thank all the great and merciful Gods in the heavens above, the first day of their training was finally over.

The regulars have practiced from 7:30 a.m. up to 4:30 p.m. during the entire day. Originally, their training would end at 6:00 p.m., but Sanada decided to talk to Kagami and let him take over the after-lunch training. Surprisingly, the manager agreed with the vice-captain. They thought there was still some generosity and softness left inside the depths of Kagami's heart and soul, but when they found out it was a part of her plan, everything around them almost shattered into a million pieces.

You know what her plan was?

It was to sit on a bench, drink a can of Ponta and watch the boys suffer as some students from Rikkai- fan girls, fan boys and other curious teens- gather around to take a look at the sexy and hunky half-naked regulars from the boys' tennis club.

(Thankfully, they weren't wearing Kagami's _'tribute' _anymore. Sanada let them wore their regular white shorts.)

(And those things called _'speedos'_... They were certainly created by the monsters from the deepest and darkest part of hell.)

But still, everything they experienced with the 'other side' of the manager... it was worse than anything else in the world.

And what are they doing now?

After taking a shower, the regulars (except for Yagyuu, Yanagi and Sanada) planned to go to a coffee shop. Some of them agreed, while Yanagi and Sanada didn't join, since both have something important to do. The pair had already left, and the four boys- namely Marui, Niou, Yagyuu and Jackal- were waiting for a certain curly-haired junior to get finished. Geez, that kid sure is slower than a hippopotamus carrying a big rock in its mouth.

So, as they wait for the second year teen, Marui finally gave up and started heading towards the exit.

"Hey, Marui," it was Jackel who called him out. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere. To the pool, maybe?" the bubble gum boy answered as he shrugged. "'Cause you know, it's more interesting than waiting for Bakaya while he's still putting his make-up."

And from the bathroom, an angry voice yelled, "SHUT UP, MARUI-SENPAI! I HEARD THAT!"

Too bad, his senpai didn't get to hear that, for he was already out of sight.

As soon as he got out of the shower room, Marui noticed the manager standing on the other side of the large swimming pool. Good thing the scowl on her face has already disappeared and her eyes were back to their normal size.

She was _finally _back to normal.

Right now, she is too occupied with something written on her notebook and- _oh_, wait, would you look at _that_...? Kagami is still wearing her bathing suit! And dear Princess Bubblegum, she doesn't even notice some guys from the swimming club are checking her out!

Before Marui could even call out her name, a group of scowling girls entered inside the gymn. They approaced Kagami and yelled at the girl as if she stole their make-up. When he saw that sweet and poisonous smile of Kagami, bubblegum boy became glued on his feet. Ah, she could handle this by herself, he thought.

And with that in mind, he decided to head back to the shower room. The seaweed-head might be finished by now. _He better be._

Before he turned on his heels, Marui glanced back at the female redhead, who looked like she was doing just fine dealing with those newcomers, but after taking a few steps forward, his ears heard a loud splash and a fit of high-pitched laughter. Out of curiosity, he went back to see what was happening and-

His purple eyes widened by a fraction.

Kagami Aika was drowning.

The girls were nowhere around.

No one didn't even try to help her.

Angered and annoyed, Marui gritted his teeth.

"Tch!"

He ran as fast as he could and jumped into the pool. Though his vision was blurry, he searched around; left, right, and- _there she is!_ Kagami was already at the deepest part and _hell_, she wasn't _moving!_ She was just lying there like she was taking a nap! Marui swam deeper and deeper until he reached the girl. He grabbed her by the waist, went to the surface and pulled themselves out from the water. As gently as he could, he layed her down on the ground and checked for her pulse.

Marui couldn't feel anything. There was nothing; not even a small beat.

A sudden wave of panic coursed through his body. The manager cannot be _dead_. He knew she wasn't that _weak_. She was Hitler's incarnate, for Konomi's sake!

Hesitantly, he put his ear against the part where her heart was underneath. And much to his relief, Marui heard a few faint thumps.

She's alive and like the genius he is, he knows that all she needs is a slight push.

He sat upright on his place and tried not to look at her chest. _No_, he'll never do... _that_. As much as he wanted to touch _those_ (well, technically... he already did), Marui didn't dare to do it _with his bare hands _because _this_ was the _manager_, the so-called 'King of Sparta', we were talking about.

And so, he went for the other option; the last thing he has left.

(Mouth-to-mouth recitation or more commonly known as 'CPR'.)

Marui's cheeks went slightly pink.

_No, no! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts! GO AWAY!_

He shook his the hell is he thinking? Kagami's life is depending on him and he's not going to fail her!

"Alright."

Marui took a deep breath. He's going to do this in one go and after Kagami's awakening, everything shall stay as a secret.

o o o

The moment when she regained her conciousness right after he gave her the 'kiss of life' and those fearful, blue orbs met his gaze shall stay as a memory.

The moment when she hugged him without any hesitation and said the words "thank you" in a soft voice shall stay as a small, imaginary clip.

The moment when she pushed him away and punched him rather forcefully shall stay as a distinct feeling.

The moment when she truly smiled and threw her notebook right on his face shall stay as a treasure.

o o o

"So, pinkie boy, how did it feel like? Is it so-"

"Just go ahead and change! I-I'll be right here!"

* * *

(PAHAHAHA OH GODS THE LAST PARTS HAHAHAHA c'mon laugh with me HAHAHAHA MARUI WAS OOC HAHAHA)

**Despy's MUST-READ Note: **Hiiiiiii, my preciooouusss-es. Kinda short, huh? Aaand so I guess... Romance is now officially in...? E-ehehe... ehe... heh... NO. NOT YET(?)

SOOOOO after watching a few reverse harem animes (Uta no Prince-sama 1 and 2, La Corda d'Oro, Starry Sky, and etc), I decided to cancel out that reverse harem thing. My character isn't really that... well, after reading this chapter, Kagami's not exactly like Nanami Haruka ooor the girls from other reverse harem animes so yeah. Plus, it doesn't quite suit the story. No reverse harem. Sorryyyy.

Insteeaaad, I'll write something like a... uh... 'Kagami x insert-Rikkai-regular-here' moment? Like the one I wrote about Marui and Kagami...? Yep, that kind of thing but with a different character, a different scenario/situation in a different chapter. And after writing some of those, I'll let you guys decide who's gonna be Kagami's official partner... (still like a r. harem, I think? But askdjaskda I fail orz)

DO NOT WORRY, I will keep everything under control! Kagami will still be Kagami and the Rikkai boys will still be the Rikkai boys and... E-ehehe... ehe... heh... yeeaaahh...

Oh, btw, there might be a small... _surprise_ in the next chapter...? Still not sure if Despy's going to add that dude in the story but EHEHEEEE.

(And if you didn't get anything from what Despy just babbled, BLAME SANADA GENICHIROU! The image of him wearing that speedo is still vivid in my mind... and HE SLAPPED AJSKDASJD.)

Aaanywaaays...

**Comments, opinions and- **Oh, wait, about the butt question, that'll remain as a mystery. I shall just show it in one of the future chapters. EHEHE.

Okay, so... where was I? Ah!

**Comments, opinions and critiques are very welcome! Reviews, faves and alerts are very much appreciated! X)**


	4. Home Run

**Despy's Note: **BTW, it is up to you, dear reader, to choose any pairing AND also, it is your choice to choose NONE. Yes, you can choose **NONE**. EHEHE, that's all.

And...

_THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS/FAVES/ALERTS!_ You know, I am really surprised that you guys are loving this. HAHAHA!

(I think Kagami's becoming more like a coach than a manager... I really do fail... A-Ahaha... haha... hah... OTL)

**Pairing/s: **None _**yet**_.  
**Genre/s: **Humor, Friendship, possibly Romance  
**Warning/s: **OOC, OC, Language, Grammatical and typographical errors

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or its characters.

* * *

**Ambiguous Inversion**

**Chapter Four**

o o o

_"Be strong."_

o o o

Standing in the middle of the green field is a red-haired girl named Kagami Aika who is busy staring at nowhere.

The manager, as well as the regulars, was at the baseball field. The male members of the baseball club weren't practicing, and of course, Kagami took the chance to 'borrow' the place. She already told Sanada about this matter so before he went home yesterday, he already asked for the captain of the baseball club and the principal's permission. And thankfully, they approved of his- rather, Kagami's request. He wasn't surprised about her plan, actually. For some unknown reason, he already knew it was coming.

Ah, since when did Sanada start getting accustomed to her crazy antics?

"Oi, you guys! Come over here!" the regulars perked up when Kagami screamed through her microphone. "Oh, and Sanada-kun, bring that box with you!"

And when did Sanada become Kagami's slave?

The boys went to their manager with Sanada carrying a huge box behind them. It was heavy, like Kagami trapped a fat kid inside it. Okay, now why did he think of that? Even if that girl's sanity isn't very safe, Kagami would not do that... right? If she did, that kid would be screaming by now. But what if Kagami drugged-

Sanada tried to get rid of the thoughts floating inside his mind. He's mentally boggled by that female redhead _again_.

"Put it there and- No! Yeah, yeah! There! Okay. Thanks!"

He should definitely stop acting like an assistant to her.

"Alright!" Thankfully, the girl wasn't on her 'commander' mode. "Let's start our morning training for today!"

o o o

"So, what are we gonna do now?"

He kept the deep frown on his face. She kept the cheerful smile on her face.

"A home run would be good, yes?"

They were all assigned in pairs. Yagyuu and Niou went for each other, Marui and Jackal already talked about this, and Yanagi asked Sanada as his partner (since he wanted to gather some data). Kirihara had no other choice but to join their manager, Kagami.

And the smile on her face was just too sweet, it was almost sickening. It wasn't the one she gave them back in chapter two. This was different.

She was smiling as if she found a toy to play with.

(Kirihara Akaya found another reason to hate his seniors. And yes, including Kagami for her sadism.)

"What?"

"A home run. I want a home run."

"The _hell_ are you saying?"

He had no clue about what she was talking about, since the curly-haired boy didn't even know how to play baseball. Konomi-sama created him to play _tennis_, not _baseball. _

"I want you to hit a home run. Ready?"

"Wait, _what? _NO! I don't-"

Apparently, Kagami Aika, the woman who rose from the depths of hell, had no idea about the meaning of the word 'no'.

"Here I go!"

And there goes the ball. Before Kirihara can react-

"WAIT, WAIT- _OW!_"

-it already hit his face.

"Let's do it again!"

In the end of their attempts to hit a home run, Kirihara just got hit by his baseball bat and/or Kagami's ball. Nevertheless, Kagami didn't give up on him.

"Do you want me to show you how?"

"NO! I know what-"

Kirihara should really learn that no one could say 'no' to her.

"Okay."

He was about to protest again, but Kagami was already standing beside him. And the next thing she did wasn't really what Kirihara was expecting.

Behind Kirihara, Kagami moved closer to him until their bodies touched. She tried to reach for Kirihara's hands, but since she was slightly smaller than the boy, her hands only reached his wrists.

Kirihara could feel her breath on the back of his neck.

"Relax, Kirihara-kun. I'm not gonna do anything to you."

Her voice was surprisingly soft, but it still had the tone of a commander.

"J-Just get on with it!"

Oh, gods in the heavens above, please don't let his other senpai-tachi see this.

"First, you must-"

And everything she said became whispers that Kirihara's brain couldn't interpret. His heartbeats were louder than Kagami's voice. And he couldn't think clearly, since thoughts and questions were jumping up and down in his head.

Kagami Aika must _stop_, for Kirihara Akaya's already-

"OKAY, OKAY! I GET IT NOW!"

He finally broke free from her grasp. In a matter of seconds, Kirihara became relaxed again. The horse inside his chest was finally gone. The elves partying inside his head finally disappeared.

_Hallelujah._

"Well then, let's start again!"

o o o

The way she did things around sure is strange and... _ingenious_.

Yanagi knew what and how their training would affect them. Their stamina would drastically increase from its current level. Their muscle strength would get stronger and their grip would get tighter, which would also allow them to hit fast and even more powerful shots. And the stretching and some swimming exercises they did would make them flexible. Plus, the way she constantly mocked them yesterday, telling them they were weak, useless and all, would increase their mental strength.

Even though she was lazy, Kagami Aika was truly a (malicious) genius.

"OW! You would've just-"

(As of now, she was training with Akaya. It was amusing to watch, actually.)

"SHUT UP, YOU WORTHLESS, PATHETIC AND PITIFUL BRAT WITH SEAWEED FOR HAIR! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST HIT A SINGLE, DAMN-"

Ah, she should really work on that temper of hers.

o o o

Thirty-five hits, fifteen bruises and a bloody nose later, Kirihara was already at the infirmary, since he already looked like he got into a fight with fifty men. Kagami told the regulars to take a break while she accompanied the boy to the nurse. Of course, the third year players were worrying about their junior, but still, they couldn't help but to feel slightly thankful and a bit relieved, for they were lucky enough to get themselves a partner.

After observing Kirihara's hits all over his body, they concluded that woman, named Kagami Aika, was definitely a daughter of Mars*. If not, then she might be Hades's* female counterpart.

"Are they still going to continue even after _that?_"

Marui had watched them while he was training with Jackal. To be honest, the two were kind of hilarious (in some ways) and he wanted to watch more. He was kind of wondering how Akaya would survive another set of Kagami's throws because _gods_, the boy couldn't hit a single ball and always ended up either hitting himself or getting hit by his bat or by the ball.

"Absolutely. The manager is adorable _and _horrible anyway."

Niou was just stating the truth. Knowing that Kagami, she'd still continue even if it killed her and Kirihara. And from his observations, she was the type who never gave up, no matter how hard or how difficult the situation was. She'd find ways or think of strategies to complete the tasks and goals she set for her and the team.

"Got that right."

"Ah, but Bunta, didn't the manager look _adorable _in that blue swim-"

"S-shut up, Niou!"

"What? I didn't say anything wrong, _piyo_."

o o o

So far, so good.

That was all Kagami could think of after they finished day two of their training. Even by a small percentage, their physical and mental strength were improving. But still, they have lots of things to do.

From the videos and her data and observations, their moves and techniques were still not enough.

Sanada's FuuRinKaZan needs improvement. Yanagi must not rely on his data only. Kirihara requires more combative power to develop a new move. Those red eyes alone are not enough for the National Tournament. Marui's flexible body was capable for another move to catch his opponents by surprise. And he has stamina issues to work on. Jackal requires more strength and speed, since his partner constantly relies on him. She heard about Yagyuu's Golf Swing and Laser Beam, and he might need more speed and power for those moves. Niou was always restricted by his own physical capabilities, which was why he couldn't perform other moves and techniques.

Everything needs more speed and more destructive power.

All of them would be 100% _perfect._

o o o

"So..."

Indigo blue eyes gazed at the small figure standing a few meters outside the vehicle.

"What do you think about her?"

Those dark orbs glinted under those black shades. A small smile formed upon his lips.

"She's... how I expected."

Silence consumed the pair.

He turned his gaze back at the girl outside, the smile on his face was still frozen on its place.

"I can't wait anymore."

And with that, he opened the door and stepped outside the car. As soon as he reached the girl, he took his glasses off and cleared his throat loud enough for her to hear. He caught her attention, and when she turned around to see him, he saw how her light blue eyes widened. A low chuckle escaped from his lips.

She truly amuses him a lot.

"Hello, Aika-san."

* * *

**Despy's Note: **Feheh, so that's aaaaaall. ewe Pure suck, eh? But I like the last part, ehehehe. Ah, this is the shortest chapter in the whole story. It didn't even reach 2000 words... Shaaaaame... Anyway...

**Comments, opinions and critiques are very welcome! :D Reviews, faves and alerts are very much appreciated! X)**


	5. Upside Down

**Despy's Note: **My lovelies~ Thank you for the awesome reviews/faves/alerts! Despy adores you very much! I also apologize for the late update, I've been busy for the past few days and... author's block attacked me. DX

Anyway, this is now officially a friendship fic. The fluffy scenes in the future chapters will be just for the LOLz.

**Pairing: **None**  
Genre/s: **Humor, Friendship  
**Warning/s: **OCs, possible OOC, grammatical and typographical errors, language

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or its characters.

* * *

**Ambiguous Inversion**

**Chapter Five**

o o o

_"No one can stop me, you know."_

o o o

The next day, Kagami Aika was absent.

Usually, the girl would arrive earlier than any members of the boy's tennis club. They'd spot a scowling student with long, red hair leanning against the green fence of the courts. She'd be chewing the end of her pen while analyzing some data on her clipboard. And no, 'good morning' wasn't her normal greeting. It's either a flying tennis ball (it'll serve as a slap of reality if you get hit), ten laps around the courts (if she catches you yawning) or (if you are really, _really _just lucky) a bucket of cold water. Sanada thought Kagami, like the lazy girl she is, was only back to her late morning basis. After twenty minutes, there was still no sign of the girl though.

Ah, maybe she was just tricking them again. She'd be back before morning practice ends.

They all went for their normal training- stretching, running laps and rallying against each other- but somehow, it didn't feel normal at all. The members were always used to a small girl barking orders here and there and screaming insults through a yellow microphone.

_... Wow._ They didn't actually think that they would get used to her in a matter of days only.

Sanada was currently in charge of the regulars while Yanagi kept an eye over the freshmen and the other non-regulars. He just told Niou to run ten laps for successfully arriving late for practice. If that girl was here, she'd splash him a cup of cold water on his face and make him run twenty-five laps around the courts. Ah, that Niou must have been smug then. He just got ten laps from Sanada. Maybe the vice-captain should add another set-

"Sanada-kun," a polite voice interrupted his thoughts. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

He turned around, only to find Yagyuu Hiroshi standing there behind him. Sanada nodded and he remained silent to let the gentleman speak. Ah, to think about it, it was kind of rare for Yagyuu to talk to him especially during practice. It might be something really important then. Sanada just hoped it wasn't about Niou finally getting himself a criminal record for pranking someone '_hardcore_ style'.

"It's about Kagami-san," Yagyuu said as he fixed his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Kagami-san...?" For a moment there, Sanada was suddenly caught off guard. Since when did Yagyuu and Kagami became close to each other? "What about her?"

"She asked me to give you this."

From his pocket, the gentleman brought out a paper folded into four parts. There was something written on the corner, but Kagami's penmanship was just _awful_, Sanada almost thought she was just an overgrown eight year old child (raised by the Lord of the Underworld himself). Nonetheless, the vice-captain took it and thanked Yagyuu for delivering the message to him.

After Yagyuu excused himself, Sanada opened the letter. Just as he saw the contents of the paper, the stoic man could only blink.

_"Dearest Sanada-kun, I will not be able to go to school today. I know all of you will be sad but please, don't miss me too much. And I also do not want you to call the pope to cure my sickness-"_

Everything was neatly written in _English_. It was completely different from the way she wrote his name (in Kanji) on the other side of the paper. And what was the message all about? That woman was truly out of her mind. Sanada just finished reading the rest of the letter (which was pure nonsense) and hid it inside his pocket.

_Maa, _they'll just finish today's training with no distractions.

o o o

"Agh..."

Lying on a huge bed is a sickly girl named Kagami Aika. She has been there for four hours already and the only thing that she could do was not to move. For some unknown reason, she caught a fever last night and her auntie advised her to stay inside her room until she'd get better. Though she already told her she had so many important things to do in school (she even cried, for Konomi's sake), her uncle didn't let her out. He told her to get some sleep but she couldn't, since the thought of the regulars were having the time of their lives without her around was keeping her awake.

She just really wanted to yell at them and to see those boys suffer in her hands.

And so, since she couldn't really go to school, she forced herself to write a letter to Sanada. Good thing one of the regulars was their neighbor, which was the team's 'Trickster' Niou Masaharu. Oh, she made a deal with him and you don't want to know about it. It's too... _dangerous_.

Ah, and about the contents of letter, Kagami didn't really know what she wrote. All she could remember was that she will not be able to go to school and-

_Wait. _

Did she also include that _he is back?_

_Oh, gods._

"Ugh..."

Kagami has to tell the regulars. She wanted to see how they'd react. She wanted to see how their emotions would change in a matter of seconds. She wanted to see their eyes widen, their mouth slightly open and how shock, happiness, panic, joy and terror would run across their face. She has to go to school. She really _need _to go to school even for ten minutes only.

But how?

That's the question. She could manage to move her body but she was just too weak to do anything. Walking and sneaking out were a drag. And she wasn't a ninja. Her uncle was. Jumping from her room was a good idea, but like she said, her body was too weak. Maybe she could create a distraction. She'd set fire in the kitchen and while her auntie and uncle were at it, she could run out. That would be good. But what about _them? They _might see her and her plan would be ruined. Wait, she could always give _them _a tribute in exchange for something.

Ah, with all this scheming, it felt like she was a criminal who was about to make her greatest escape. And it made her feel a bit giddy.

Okay, setting those aside, here's her plan.

She'll set fire in the kitchen. Then, as her auntie and uncle put it out, she'll give two spawns of the devil an offering. And when the monsters accept it, she'll escape from the mansion and run away as fast as she can.

Kagami almost laughed evilly and giddily. She was such a genius.

And she just can't wait anymore.

o o o

For some reason, Math class felt _weird_ without Kagami Aika around.

Ever since the first weeks of July, their teacher, the smart, kind and handsome Takeru Fujiwara took a huge liking about one thing: making Kagami suffer in his class. Apparently, the two knew each other even before Kagami went to this school. They might be relatives, Marui thought. But even so, Fujiwara-sensei would always call the red-haired girl to find a solution for one of his sample problems.

Ah, he remembered Fujiwara-sensei read a problem about Trigonometry and called Kagami to answer it while he was smiling brighter than the sun. Marui saw how the girl was suddenly wrapped with a dark aura. She was just forced to do it, and on her way to the chalkboard, she was mumbling something like "I'll kill you for this, Takeru", "I'll put poison in your food", "I'll stab you to death when you're asleep" and "I'm not gonna let you see the daylight tomorrow". She must have hated the teacher and his subject so, so _much_.

On the next day, Fujiwara-sensei was on a happier mood and Kagami Aika's dark aura became darker than black (if that's even possible). He even gave her the most difficult problem, which almost traumatized Marui since he kept on hearing the girl's mutters and whispers about death threats and assassination.

But today, things were different due to Kagami's absence. It almost felt gloomy around. Fujiwara-sensei wasn't that bright (for some reason, he really sparkles especially when he's smiling at Kagami) and everyone in the class was dead silent. Good thing Niou brought a rubber cockroach with him. It spicen up the class's mood. He got a one hour detention for it though.

And Marui also happen to notice that their Math teacher would sigh once every three minutes and his eyes would glance at Kagami's empty seat. Wow, this was that girl's absence's impact to him? And just who was Kagami Aika to him anyway? They didn't exactly look like they were relatives. The two of them looked different. Fujiwara-sensei's hair was black and his eyes has the shade of red. And even if they _were _relatives, he-

_Wait._ Are they-

His purple eyes went wide. Marui had paused from writing and he almost dropped his pen during the process.

_Oh, my Konomi-sama._

Maybe that's why they're always like that! They're in a re-

Marui didn't dare to continue. Somehow, it was a bit painful for him to admit it. He didn't think that their manager was like _that_. She wasn't the type of girl who would actually engage herself in a re- (Marui couldn't even think about it properly) with a teacher! And there was no way that their teacher would go for her. She was the rightful ruler of the Underworld, for Konomi's sake! And Fujiwara-sensei was an angel! And-

_Okay. Wait. Hold it. _

Why was he thinking about these things anyway? He was just exaggerating! Just like what he said, it was just impossible. An angel and a devil together? No way. That would only happen once hell froze and the pigs would grow wings and soar in the skies above.

But then again, those thoughts about his teacher and their manager came back to surface when Marui saw Fujiwara-sensei sighing and glancing at Kagami's seat. And _no_, there was no way in hell and on earth that he was jealous.

Marui Bunta wasn't _definitely _jealous.

Why would he be jealous? Kagami was just the team's manager and nothing more. If you could consider her as his friend, then that's _that_. And besides, he wasn't even sure if she and his teacher was in a re- (insert the rest of the word here). They were just close relatives, that's all. _Very _close relatives, that is.

With those thoughts in mind, Marui sighed inwardly. He just wished this would all end soon.

o o o

Kagami was finally out of her bed.

Wearing a long-sleeved shirt and some jeans, the female redhead stepped out of her room and went downstairs for her plan to commence. Though her legs were very wobly, the girl managed to walk safely straight inside the kitchen. As quickly as she could (though her speed is very much like a tortoise's), she opened the cabinets and drawers to search for a matchbox. And when she finally got one, she placed some papers across the floor and-

"What'cha doin' there, onee-chan?"

"Can we join you?"

Kagami paused. It was as if she heard two ghosts inside the room. Slowly, she stood up and met the gaze of those four evil, crimson eyes. A shiver ran down on her spine as the sardonic grins went wider upon their angelic face. It was _them_.

The two spawns of the devil: Kagami Miro and Kagami Mira.

All of a sudden, she felt something got stuck in her throat and Kagami forced herself to take it down. Beads of sweat multiplied on her forehead and her palms became awfully sweaty. No, she wasn't scared. And _no_, she wasn't going to quit. She couldn't back down. She already made it this far! And these two kids were not going to block her way!

"Hello, Miro-chan, Mira-chan," she said along with a smile. "I didn't know you two were here."

But behind Kagami's sweet and poisonous smile; slowly and continuously, fear ate her away.

(She's just... Kagami is not that good at handling kids due to a horrible experience in her past. And she doesn't want to remember it anymore, thank you very much.)

"Well, we didn't know you liked setting a house on fire," Miro said as he clinged on one of Kagami's arm.

Mira also did it on her other arm. "And you didn't even invite us."

They thought those cute pouts were going to work against her, huh? Well, _no! _Kagami wasn't going to give in! Hell, she was taming monsters and demons in her school! And these two were just seven-year-old kids, for Konomi's sake!

Well, she prepared herself for the worst.

"Ah, why don't you two just do it?" Kagami said, pulling the two into a hug. "You see, onee-chan still has lots of things to do..."

"Really?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure," she said and pulled away. "You can also have my dessert for the next two weeks."

Miro and Mira's smiles became brighter than the sun and the other stars.

"Okay! We'll do it for onee-chan!"

Kagami's smile almost became wicked. "Thank you."

The twins attacked her with a huge hug. "We love you, Ai-nee!"

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how you trick children into doing something for you. Yes, you always have to make great sacrifices to achieve victory. It might be against your will but you have to do it, or-

"I love you, too."

-your efforts will be off to the wasteland.

o o o

Once again, Niou Masaharu felt like he finally claimed his wings back from the devil.

Why?

You see, ever since Kagami Aika crashed into their lives, almost everything changed. Sanada became a lot more strict, Yanagi was competing against Kagami in terms of gathering data, Kirihara became brattier, and Marui became quite soft. Good thing Yagyuu was still Yagyuu, but he could tell something wasn't right about that guy today. Jackal was as normal as ever, though he did become a lot calmer with Kagami around. And as for him...? Well, the red-haired girl was his classmate, his manager _and_ his neighbor. So basically, he became more restricted. He was almost caged by that woman.

(And yes, he dressed himself as Yagyuu to deliver Kagami's letter to their vice-captain. It made everything easier for the two of them.)

And so, Niou was very thankful of whatever caused that girl's sickness. She'd probably be out for a few days or so. Nevertheless, he was free from her clutches and that's awesome. Without any care in the world, he lied down on the bed of grass beneath a large tree and enjoyed his free time while Sanada and others were busy with their own stuffs.

Ah, this is the life.

"Oi, Haru, what the hell are you doing?"

Once again, everything crumbled into dust by none other than Kagami Aika. Hesitantly, Niou opened one of his eyes to take a peek at the girl.

She looked different. Usually, Kagami's eyes has this light shade of blue but now, they were darker than before. For some reason, Niou suddenly thought the girl just fought demons on her way here. Oh, and she wasn't wearing her glasses. Her vision might be a little blurry by now. Maybe that's why she was acting like a zombie. Ah, maybe her fever wasn't cured yet. She also looked awkward without her uniform. Although he sees her almost everyday, he just can't get used to seeing her in casual clothing. And those clothes she was wearing... Why can't she get a bit girly just for a bit? She wasn't even fashionable.

And with the sunset and orange skies with a dash of pink clouds behind her... They didn't suit her at all.

Niou closed his eyes again.

"I should ask you that question."

"Just shut up," she snapped with a soft voice. He almost laughed. "Come on, let's go to the club house."

He didn't move an inch. Oh, don't worry. He knows what to do. And he's pretty sure that she'll give in.

Niou heard a weary sigh from the manager. "Alright, alright. I'll extend it. Deal?"

See.

This time, he sat up on the ground, a triumphant smirk playing upon his lips. "You better do it."

"I know!" Ah, she was fuming. She was as red as a tomato. How hilarious. "L-let's just go..."

And with what, Niou stood up and started walking. Kagami followed behind him, but like the kind fellow he was, he offered her a piggyback ride. The girl narrowed her eyes at him, and said she didn't want to. Even though it was just a small thing, she knew she'd have to extend their deal again. This is Niou Masaharu we are talking about and there is no way he'll let this chance slip away.

The guy just shrugged. Oh, well. He got himself a slave for two days anyway.

o o o

Practice was already over.

The non-regulars were already on their way back to their homes while the regulars were still taking a shower. Sanada was already finished but he decided to stay and finish the paperwork. Ah, that Kagami. She never did the paperwork when she's supposed to do it. He always did it. And Sanada was getting tired of this job, you know. But he'd have to cope with it. He, as the acting captain, was in charge anyway. Plus, Kagami was sick and she might be gone on the following days. And she could also be as lazy as hell.

Gah, why can't anyone here-

"Sanada."

Everything paused around him. That voice sounds familiar. It was the same as _his; _soft yet cold and powerful. But... _he _shouldn't be here. Ah, was he hallucinating then? No, that couldn't be possible. He wasn't sick or anything. He was perfectly healthy. Maybe this was from too much stress then. But he didn't feel tired at all. The shower took all of-

"Hey, Sanada, let's-"

Out from the corner of his eyes, Sanada saw Marui almost dropped his clothes. Jackal followed behind and he, too, had stopped just as his eyes saw the figure standing at their entrance. They were all too surprised to move, and _he_ was definitely amused.

"I'm back."

o o o

"God, you're_ so_ weak, Ai."

"Well, d'uh! I-I'm sick!"

Though it was against their wills, Niou forced himself to carry Kagami around. They only walked for like two minutes and the girl just suddenly collapsed. Niou didn't have any other choice but to help her out. She, too, didn't have any other choice but to let him do so. Kagami was very hesitant to the point that he punched him in the face, but he told her she'd still be his slave for two days only. And she wasn't exactly happy to oblige. She kept on squirming on his back so that he'd let her down. But Niou didn't let go until the girl got tired wiggling and relaxed herself on his back.

This reminded them both of the past.

"You were fat back then."

"No, I wasn't. I was cute. And I still am."

"You need to get consult an eye doctor then. Your eyes are getting worse, dear."

And for that, Niou earned himself a smack on the head. Her smack back then was a lot more painful. Good thing she was sick.

"I hate you, Haru."

"I know."

o o o

Once they reached the club house, Niou dropped her off and walked straight inside the clubhouse. Though her legs were still jelly, Kagami managed to carry herself towards the building. Panting, she kept on walking while cursing Niou under her breath for leaving her behind. Damn that guy. He didn't even wait for her. He knew she was sick but like the jerk he was, he left her. And her vision was becoming blurry. Everything around her was spinning. Her head was throbbing like someone's playing the drums inside it. Kagami took one step forward, but due to her headache and wobbly feet, she slipped and-

"Aika-san."

Someone had caught her. Ah, this person's warm. He feels soft, too. Who was it? Haru? And that voice... It sounded too familiar... It wasn't Haru's voice though. This one's too calm... too relaxed... too cold... too terrifying...

"Can you hear me?"

Slowly, she raised her face up to take a look at the person's face. It was all unclear, but she could see a pair of indigo eyes. They reminded her of crystals. They were so clear and honest yet they have the power pierce right through you. Only one person owns those kind of eyes.

"Yukimura...?"

Before darkness consumed her, the last thing she saw was a smile.

* * *

**Despy's Note: **A long chapter. Wow. (O - O)

And yes, Niou and Kagami are (secretly) childhood friends. The two of them call each other by their last names when their around the others though.

About Yukimura... well, you'll find out. Ehehe. Anyway...

**Comments, opinions and critiques are very welcome! :D Reviews, faves and alerts are very much appreciated! X)**


	6. The King's Victory

**Despy's Note: **And since Yukimura is back, there will be no "Rose Red and the Seven Players" anymore. Geddit? Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs?

AAAAANYWAAAYYY, (letusjustpushmylamejokeaway) THANK YOU FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL! T-T

**Genre/s: **Humor, Friendship**  
Warning/s: **Possible OOC, OC, language, grammatical and typographical errors**  
Disclaimer: **I do own Prince of Tennis or its characters.

* * *

**Ambiguous Inversion**

**Chapter Six**

o o o

Next week, the real king will claim his throne back.

Yanagi stared at the blank page of his notebook. A couple of minutes ago, he was writing some data her just acquired from Kagami but the thought of his friend and teammate, Yukimura Seiichi, will be joining the team this coming week came across his mind. He didn't know why but he just suddenly glanced up at the girl sitting across him. Shaking his head lightly, he tried to get back to his work, yet for some unknow reason, he couldn't. He kept on thinking about Seiichi's return, and his eyes would just move towards Kagami after it. He wanted to stop and-

"Hey, something wrong, Yanagi?"

Her sudden question did the right job for him. "Ah, no. It's nothing."

"You sure? 'Cause... you're not writing at all. Are you going bananas now?"

"No, Kagami-san. I'm pretty sure that I'm perfectly fine," Yanagi said calmly and reassuringly.

Her blue eyes blinked once, then twice. "Huh." Shrugging, the girl just went back scribbling. "If you say so."

Once again, he faced the empty sheet of paper. That was rather... peculiar. Why would he look at Kagami right after the thought of Seiichi passed through his mind? Those two just met each other again yesterday. Kagami just visited twice before; the first one was before she became the manager and the second one was three days after confirming that she really was the one who would manage them. His point was they barely knew each other so... why?

Why did he has this feeling that he was thinking of the opposite thing?

_No._ Ah, maybe his mind was just overreacting. The idea of Kagami and Yukimura being close to each other wasn't possible. The girl was always busy with the team and other school stuffs. She'd usually refuse to join them when they visit their captain. Plus, her attitude wasn't something anyone could easily get along with in a matter of days. On the other hand, Seiichi was busy himself, too. His rehabilitation in the hospital was consuming most of his time. Yanagi knew that his friend wouldn't waste his time for some chit-chat with someone who was as busy as Kagami, too.

It was just impossible.

"You done now?"

"Yes. Shall we go home?"

"Hell, yes. I'm dead tired. I need some sleep, man."

"Alright."

o o o

Everything almost felt like a dream.

Kirihara stared outside the window as his mind pondered about what happened earlier this morning. The earlier events were kinda confusing to him, especially his manager, Kagami Aika. Boy, that girl was just too... _complicated_.

Before the matches started, she and Sanada talked to the other team's coach. They noticed how the Midori players always snatched a glance at the pair and how they'd snicker and smirk afterwards. Kirihara and some of the regulars wondered if those men already met her before. Ah, maybe they didn't get to meet the _real_ Kagami. Or, maybe they _did _but they took her way too lightly.

(Well, Kirihara hoped she heard them.)

Just as the two got back, the manager made them line up.

"Use all of your special moves, techniques or whatever they are," she told them without even making any eye contact. The tone of her voice was also too cheery, too bubbly, and too... _dangerous._ They thought maybe this was just the aftermath of her sickness, but nonetheless, they did what their commander's orders.

And when they all turned away, they heard her muttered these words, "Oh, and crush those little dickheads, will ya?"

He could still hear her voice inside his head. Kirihara tried to hold back his sniggers, where he almost failed. Good thing the teacher was busy talking to this smart ass kid in the class.

Ah, where was he?

Oh, yeah. The matches.

_Of course_, they won but it wasn't that easy. He and his senpai, Marui, almost lost during the tie break. Sanada-fukubuchou had a hard time playing against their Singles One player. As instructed by Kagami, Jackal-senpai played a singles match, too, and thankfully, he won even. In case you're wondering, _yes_, they already played against them before. They also defeated them, which was probably the reason those Midori losers became better than their previous state.

And now that he thought about it, if it wasn't for Kagami's data and harsh training... they could've lost against them.

Kirihara paused.

_Wait, wait, wait. Rewind, rewind, rewind._

Her data were thoroughly correct. _All of them. _Probably even more accurate than Yanagi-senpai's. _No, wait. _Those two are always together. She and his senpai are usually chatting with each other. One time, Kirihara even caught them exchanging folders and notebooks. _Oh. _And... maybe that's why she was always late...? All this time, she had been busy...? He thought that crazy girl was just a lazy pieace of trash who joined the team just to kill time and-

"Damn."

A defeated pout formed on his lips.

Kirihara Akaya was really, _really _wrong about Kagami.

o o o

Marui sat beside him as the red-haired boy constantly took a peek at the other redhead in the bus. Throughout the ride, a deadly silence was currently testing their patience. If one of them snapped, everyone would blow up. His patience, though, was already depleted and it was all because of the bouncy player on his right side. Good thing he didn't have the habit of slapping his own teammate.

He felt kind of sorry for him though.

The boy, this poor, innocent bubble gum boy, was definitely into that rude, diabolical and ill-tempered girl. He probably missed her, since she was absent for a day (even though he got to see her yesterday afternoon). On the other hand, the manager probably didn't, since she wasn't showing any ('I-care-for-you-Marui') sign to the male redhead.

Marui's probably annoying her now. But of course, the guy didn't notice it.

"Hey, dude, is it just me or... is Kagami-chan in a bad mood?"

He blinked.

_'Damn right, she is.'_

"Dunno. Don't care."

He looked away. _'... Wonder why...'_

"It looks like she's really pissed."

He glanced.

_'Whoa. It's been a long time since I last saw that look on her face...'_

"So?"

He turned away. _'... It's probably about _that_...'_

"Is it about her question?"

He peeked.

_'Yup.'_

"No idea."

He faced away. _'Ah, she really hates it when her questions are not answered...'_

o o o

Like she just won in an argument against Sanada, Kagami's smirk was as triumphant as ever, but if you looked closer, you'd catch the tiniest hint of disappointment in it.

It was just a simple question that even a chikd could answer within a matter of second. Though... By judging the silence occupying the spare around and the pathetic look upon their faces, Kagami couldn't help but to feel discomfited. Why? It was because somehow...

She could feel that they would not be able to find the right answers to that question she gave them.

Just as she turned away from the regulars, the smirk suddenly turned into a scowl.

_'Well, that is _not_ right.'_

After experiencing both loss and victory, they should clearly know it. In those lumps they called brains, the answer might be already set. So... why was that guy made of stones couldn't even utter a single word?

_'Wait...'_

Kagami whirled around, eyebrows completely furrowed with a look of disbelief on her face.

_'Don't tell me...'_

Were they just... _scared _to answer? Were they frightened that it might be wrong? That their answer was actually the opposite of what they thought of victory...? And for Konomi's sake, what was there to be palled of? They believed in the wrong thing all along...?

Why would they, the nationally-ranked tennis players of Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu, be scared of what was true victory all about?

Oh, _gods. _

_'They gotta be fucking kidding me.'_

o o o

"What is victory?"

It appeared as if everything around them became frigid, even their own mind and bodies. It was like Boreas threw a huge pile of ice around, freezing everything within the cold, frozen wall. They didn't expect that question would be powerful enough to freeze time itself. And to think that it was just an innocent question from their brutal manager... It was just...

Well, they couldn't exactly explain the thing they were feeling. They were just silent, dumbfounded by those simple words. Each of them knew the answer to that already, but it wasn't clear. Something they couldn't figure out was veiling their own answers no matter how hard they tried to solve its questions and riddles. They became lost in the answer's labyrinth, and none of the boys couldn't find their way out of the puzzling maze.

And even though they were facing an all-out thunderstorm created by a fearless monster, they kept their lips in a fine, straight line.

* * *

**Despy's Note: **I tried starting this chapter from the (supposed) ending but eh, I think I failed. Soooo in Yanagi's POV (the first part), their match with Midori Academy was already done aaaand the 'what is victory' thing was the (supposed) beginning. Okay, I think I'm confusing you now. Maybe I shouldn't have done it this way.

Uh, just to remind you (I think you already know this BUT STIIIILL)... The third part of this chapter wasn't in Marui's POV. You might get confused but really, it wasn't his. It was someone else's POV. Ehehe.

This will _probably_ be my last update before I go hiatus. AGAIN. I'm gonna be busy with a lot of stuffs so yeah. o3o

Anyway...

**Comments, opinions and critiques are welcome! Reviews, faves and alerts are very much appreciated!**

[And sorry if it was kinda short. Peace out, yo. v( - - )v]


End file.
